1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated using a process that involves a number of sequential process steps. Recently, market demands have pushed for smaller size and more functions of semiconductor devices.
A semiconductor device, generally speaking, includes a component, or set of components, fabricated onto a wafer that is made of a semiconductor material such as silicon. The wafer in most cases is divided up into a number of dice, which after fabrication will be separated and packaged as components for individual use. Many recently-developed semiconductor devices may contain multiple components, with each components performing its own function either independently or in cooperation with the others. In order to accomplish these functions, the components need to be interconnected.